


The Way You Look

by questionsleftunanswered



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionsleftunanswered/pseuds/questionsleftunanswered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That look never left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny ficlet that I wrote on a stroke of inspiration. It might end up being broken down and used as part of a larger work.

That feeling. That absolutely exhilrating feeling of being looked at by Sherlock Holmes never truly left John. 

Sherlock would look at him with such pride at a crime scene whenever John snapped at Anderson. He looked at John with wonder and excitement whenever John said something particularly brilliant. At a crime scene after hours and hours of putting the clues together, Sherlock looked at John with case-weary eyes and didn't have to say a word; John just knew Sherlock was too proud to beg to be taken home. 

In bed, Sherlock looked at John with reverence, with love. Spread out on sheets worth more than his pension, John would ignore the shiver that threatened to wind its way up his naked form. Sherlock's full attention always made John shiver. There were kisses and touches and Sherlock would collapse with John's name gasping from his lips like a prayer. And then in the sleepy haze, Sherlock would look at John with half-lidded eyes that said more about the man's heart than he would even be able to put to words. 

Even after Sherlock died, John would remember his eyes. He would remember Bart's and the fall and Moriarty as well, but most of all John would remember Sherlock's eyes and the fact that when it really counted, he didn't get to see them. John wasn't sure if he should be grateful or sad that he didn't see the look in Sherlock's eyes before he took the step off the roof. He felt robbed of something he didn't really want. 

So when John unlocked the door to 221b (he could never move out) and walked up the stairs only to find Sherlock looking back at him, the only thing that mattered was that look. Sherlock looked at him with joy and horrible sadness and the deep, heartwrenching pain that John last saw in a young boy's eyes under the Afghan sun. 

And there was nothing to do save holding Sherlock to him until he was ready to look again.


End file.
